


A promise kept

by delavairesslegacy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A new life is begun, A promise is kept, F/M, May The Dread Wolf Take You, One Shot, Short One Shot, a mother's love, dragon age one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delavairesslegacy/pseuds/delavairesslegacy
Summary: Elisansa's promise to Solas is fulfilled in an unexpected way.





	A promise kept

_Always chased but never caught. The paths changed before her eyes â€“ never quite able to reach him. Hands stretched out, an offer for a way out but never taken._

Elisansa dreamed of him often. A melancholy gaze drifting across a distance that she could not cross. Though the form in her dreams was a wolf, she knew it to be him.

She awoke in her chambers at Skyhold, dawn still a few hours away. The dying embers from the fire cast a warm glow on her surroundings. Ever since the Inquisition had been disbanded, the halls had become quieter. Though most of their forces had returned to their homes, some remained. The Iron Bull, Cullen, and Cassandra to name a few. A myriad of staff had also stayed - they had claimed that no homes remained for them outside the walls. Elisansa had meant to take her son and leave Skyhold in search of her clan but _the fortress had wept_.

_Fingertips on the walls as she walked through the silent halls. Skyhold mourning the loss of its vibrancy._

She could not bear to leave her home to fall into ruins yet ago. So, she stayed. Skyhold would become the home that her son knew.

A light kick to her stomach drew her from her musings. Her gaze cast down to the small figure in her bed. His white hair obscured his face, tiny hands reached out to her and latched on. Her hand ruffled his hair and she began to hum softly while she watched him drift back into a deep sleep.

"Var lath vir suldein." She whispered into the empty room.

A promise said to Solas. A promise kept through their son.


End file.
